


The life

by Young_Justice2



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Justice2/pseuds/Young_Justice2
Summary: The life of Wally and Artemis. (Will take requests)





	1. Thunder part 1

Artemis was about to go to sleep when she heard him. She just got up to get a glass of water she was passing the living room and she saw him Yelp. It was pouring rain outside she don't think much of it. I mean the great Kid Flash isn't afraid of lightning is he?

She put her hand on Wally's shoulder and he hid under the blanket more covering up the rest of his face. He pokes an eye out to look at her. "What do you need?" He says, Artemis was about to answer when the lightning struck again making him jump onto the blanket.

Yep. That answers your question, he is afraid of lightning. "Why?" She asks. Wally with the smallest voice you have ever heard responds " Have you ever got struck by lightning? Probably not but it hurts a LOT." Artemis just then notices the tears that are streaming down his face.

She sits with him until he falls asleep and then carries him into his room, he is lighter than a penny. They do this every storm, even on missions.


	2. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Wally wants to do is read

"Wally get up!"

"No! Just let me read!"

It had been going on like this for ten minutes. Artemis wanted to go out to the beach but Wally didn't want to. But for some reason Artemis wouldn't leave Wally alone. I mean he is in the middle of 'See How They Run' and needs to make sure he read that last sentence right but Artemis wouldn't leave him alone.

He loves his girlfriend with all his heart but if she won't let him read they will have a problem.

Eventually Wally goes to the beach and reads and Artemis swims but that was after half an hour of Artemis bothering Wally.

At the end of the day Wally finished his book and sets his alarm so he can go get the next book in the series. You never know he might just pick up the new 'Heroes in Crisis' issue, probably not he really likes that one Wally character and can't stand when they kill him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........yep.......


	3. Thunder part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't help when he comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original team new Wally was afraid of thunder and they do there best to help.

The original team new Wally was afraid of thunder. When he came back out of the speedforce his fear got worse really worse. 

When they learned the extent of Wally's fear they had someone with him if Artemis wasn't. Sometimes at Artemis and Wally's house or sometimes at the person house who was watching Wally.

He always had to be watched when storms happened or he would start crying and freaking out. To most people it sounds unhealthy but if you know his backstory you understand. He did have the best life as a kid and his father would hit him when he cried about the thunderstorms.

But the team would never do that to him. Right now they are in the living room of Babs house all watching the new Scooby-Doo movie that just came out to distract Wally from the thunder outside.


	4. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She says hi. He says hello.

She walks into his room to see him awake on the bed. She stands there until she can say something. "Hi". He looks her straight in the eyes and waits and waits. Then she hears him say quietly "Hello". She sits next to him and watches him fall asleep.

______________________________

He wakes up the next morning and she says "hi" and he says "hello". They get Black Canary to let him out of the Med Bay and they go home. When they get home she makes food when he sleeps. He wakes up and says "hello". She says "hi".


	5. Childhood friend

"I'm still not convinced" The blonde said looking her up and down. "It's the truth babe!" Exclaimed Wally. 

"We're childhood friends" Explained Lena with a smile.

"Still doesn't explain how you two met" Artemis mumbled looking around the office. "What you don't believe that I went to school with a Luther?' Said Wally with a smile.

"Yes" 

Wally gasped and put his hand over his heart while Lena chuckled. "Never changed did you West"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell next time


End file.
